<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Let Me) Help You by Windify</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354925">(Let Me) Help You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify'>Windify</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Katana Chronicles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Hurt Donatello (TMNT), Insecurity, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), donatello-centric (tmnt)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle Nexus Tournament, Donatello feels weak. Luckily, Leonardo’s here to remind him how important he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello &amp; Leonardo (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Katana Chronicles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Let Me) Help You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is more Donnie-centric because he deserves love, dammit! </p><p>The story takes place after they returned from Battle Nexus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donatello knew about his brother’s presence, yet he didn’t stopped tinkering with the new prototype of their heat-sensor goggles. Even though there was no particular need to upgrade them, it kept his mind and hands busy.</p><p>At least until now.</p><p>He knew this was coming. There was only a certain amount of time each of them was allowed to mope around before Leo showed up, his “big brother sense” tingling. Don alwys wondered how exactly Leo does that, but right now the only think he felt was annoyance.</p><p>He gritted his teeth, gripping the screwdriver harder, ready to avoid eye contact with, but to his surprise a steaming mug full of beautifully dark coffee was placed in one of a few empty spaces on his desk.</p><p>Bribing him with a coffee, that was a low-blow. One he couldn’t resist but accept. “What do you want, Leo?” hi sighed tiredly.</p><p>“Can’t I just bring my brother his beloved drink? You’ve pulled an all-nighter. Three this week, actually.”</p><p>He set the screwdriver aside, pulling the coffee closer and sipping carefully so he wouldn’t burn himself. He glanced at his older brother. “Leonardo.”</p><p>That one word, that one name, was enough for him to drop the act. The leader motioned to the free chair next to Donatello: “Can I sit here?”</p><p>It was just a formality as they both knew a ‘no’ would not stop him. Nevertheless, Donatello nodded, returning to his project while his brother made himself comfortable. “I’m worried about you, Donnie,” Leo admitted softly, voice low although they were the only one awake at this moment. “No one else noticed, but I know you’re hurting.”</p><p>Donatello tensed as he peeled one glass off. This time, he wasn’t surprised at all. Mikey was too busy babbling about winning the Battle Nexus Tournament and defeating Raphael, while Raph was trying his best not to kill the youngest brother. And Master Splinter had grounded them for sneaking up and going after him, so he used the opportunity to took his time off and went meditating somewhere outside the city, trusting them that they will stay at home because they definitely didn’t want to get into any more trouble. </p><p>Sudden crack brought him back to reality and he stared at the crushed glass he was removing. “Shell,” he hissed and not just because the shards cut his skin.</p><p>Don inhaled trembly. Before he could do anything else, there were hands on his, gently putting the broken glass away and removing the shards from his fingers. “Let me help you, Donnie,” Leo whispered and he didn’t meand just with the injury.</p><p>“I can take care of myself, Leo.” He still refused to look at him, rather staring at his bleeding hands.</p><p>“I know you can,” Leonardo assured him firmly. “But that doesn’t mean it won’t be easier and faster if I do it.”</p><p>And curse his brain for knowing that Leo was right. Donatello fell silent again, letting his brother take care of his wounds. The cuts weren’t deep, there was no need for stitches, but they had to be disinfected and bandaged nevertheless.</p><p>But when he tried reaching for the goggles again, Leo stopped him: “You should go easy on the wounds, Don.”</p><p>Of course, he felt the burning in his fingers. “It’s just a scratch, Leo,” he retorted with uncharacteristic roughness. “I’m not incompetent.”</p><p>Leonardo backed up, hands raised. “No one says you are. In fact, I know you are far from that.”</p><p>“Then let me work.”</p><p>The older turtle sighed quietly. Donatello usually wasn’t one for arguments, at least not until someone tried talking him out of working. “What’s going on, Don?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Donatello.”</p><p>Hearing the “protective older brother” voice, he bit his toungue and snatched the goggles from Leo’s grip. “I need to work, Leonardo,” Don snapped at him, eyes glued to the wires. “It’s the least I can do when I’m useless otherwise.”</p><p>At first he didn’t register what he had just said, using his brother’s shocked silence to start diging into the goggles again. He yelped when the device suddenly disappeared from his hands and there Leo was, squeezing his shoulders so hard it hurt.</p><p>Donatello blinked. “What the shell, Le – o?” The hesitation in the end was caused by Leo’s wild look. For the first time since his brother had came to him, Don looked at him, and he didn’t like what he saw. Leo’s sapphire blue eyes were wide open, full of pain and rage that made him squirm.</p><p>“What?” the leader whispered brethleslly.         </p><p>He frowned, confused. “Leo? Are you okay?”</p><p>“What did you just say, Donnie?” Leonardo asked furiously, staring right at his eyes, locking their stare so the purple ninja wouldn’t move. “Who made you think that you’re useless?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>Oh shell, this was not good. Leo looked ready to kill and the cold, icy tone suddenly made sense.</p><p>Don swallowed nervously. “It’s nothing. Let it be, Leo.”</p><p> “It’s not nothing,” Leonardo nearly snarled. His face immediately softened when Donatello flinched. “Sorry, I’m sorry, little brother. But this is not true, Donatello, why would do even think it is true? You’re far from weak.”</p><p>The inventor laughed, humorless. “Really? I disagree, Leo. I didn’t even make it to the second round while Mikey won the Battle Nexus. I lost in the first round. The <em>first</em>.” Once the dam opened, there was no stopping. All the self-doubts he had, all the feeling of <em>weakness</em> and <em>uselessness</em> and <em>I’m not enough</em> that had been piling up in his mind burts out. “Let’s be honest, I’m the weakest in our family.”</p><p>He didn’t notice he was crying until Leonardo moved his hands and gently wiped the tears streaming down his face away. “Listen to me, Donatello.” He held his face, not allowing him to look away. “You are not weak. In fact, I think you’re the strongest out of us.”</p><p>“Don’t make me laugh, Leo,” he mumbled.</p><p>“I mean it.” Leonardo smiled at him affectionately, showing the truth in his words. “You’re not weak and you are far from useless. Donnie, we would die without you. You’re brilliant and gentle and we would be long dead without your inventions, or me and Raph would kill each other if you weren’t here to calm us down. Losing one battle doesn’t make you weak, Don.”</p><p>“But –”</p><p>“No buts.” Leo leaned closer to him, their foreheads touching. “I lost, too. Don’t forget that.”</p><p>Donatello blinked, closing his eyes to reduce the burning from tears. “You were poisoned. It doesn’t count.”</p><p>“It does. I should’ve seen it coming but I didn’t. And I don’t remember much after that, but I know that you were there with me, protecting me from Usagi.” He stroked the younger turtle’s cheeks, voice soft, yet adamant. “Donatello, <em>otouto</em>, you may not be the best in fight, but your skills are magnificent and important, you are important. Everyone can fight, but no one else can do what you are doing. You are so strong, Donnie. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.”</p><p>He wasn’t able to hold his sobs any longer. Donatello leaned closer to him and Leonardo let him snuggle against his plastron, the older turtle hugging him and firmly holding him.</p><p>“I love you, Donnie,” Leo said softly. “You’re important to all of us. Never forget that.”</p><p>He nodded. “I love you too, Leo.” <em>Thank you</em>, he wanted to say but stayed silent because Leo would not appreciate thanks for caring for his brother.</p><p>Curled up against his eldest brother, he relaxed, feeling safe and loved, knowing Leonardo would never lie to them. And finally, he let himself hope that he is, all things considered, not that weak as he had thought so.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it me, or there’s not enough TMNT fanfictions? Just me? Okay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>